The Shinobi of Los Santos
by Darkness1080
Summary: What if, instead of Brad, Naruto was the third man in the North Yankton heist? What if he didn't die? What if he met back up with Michael in Los Santos? What will they get themselves into? Read and find out. Pairing undecided but will most likely be Naruto x Tracy x other GTA girls that strike my fancy. Rated M because it's Grand Theft Auto.
1. The Shinobi Returns

**A/N: Hello everyone, Darkness1080 here with another story. I was browsing through Fanfiction trying to find a good crossover with Naruto when an idea for a story popped into my head. I've recently been playing a lot of GTA V and so I was inspired to write a crossover of Naruto and Grand Theft Auto. Sadly, there aren't really any stories for it along with the fact that none of them take place in GTA V. So, I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Theft Auto or Naruto. Shocking I know. They belong to Rockstar Games and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki sighed to himself as he walked down the streets of Los Santos. He hadn't been able to pull off a big heist in a long time and was currently bored out of his mind.<p>

He was a tall man, standing at 6'3 with long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and a handsome face with 6 whisker marks. His eyes were rather unique as they were deep blue with slits instead of normal pupils. He wore a black skin tight T-shirt with faded blue jeans, black and red Nikes, black fingerless gloves, and a yin-yang necklace around his neck. He turned a corner and saw something that made him smirk. A yellow SUV had crashed into the window of a car dealership right in front of him.

Deciding to see what was going on, he strolled in through the broken window and saw someone he never thought he would see again. There, in the middle of a fight with the dealer was Michael Townley, or Michael Da Santa depending on who you asked. He decided to hang back and talk to Michael after he was done with the dealer.

A few minutes later, Michael was done. The man he had beat up scurried out, leaving Naruto and Michael alone in the dealership. He sighed and shook his head before turning to leave. Seeing this, Naruto decided to make himself known.

"Long time no see...Michael." The blond called from behind the older man. Michael froze in place from hearing his voice.

'_No! It can't be him! He's supposed to be dead! I saw him die!' _Michael thought to himself in disbelief before turning around and, to his shock, there was Naruto, looking the same as the last time Michael had seen him.

"Naruto!? How!? I saw you die! There's no way you could have survived that!" He shouted in disbelief. Naruto merely smirked at that.

"Well, here I am. So, how's life been?" He said nonchalantly. Michael shook his head, checking if his head was playing tricks on him or if he was hallucinating. When Naruto did not go away, he realized that this was no illusion. His old friend who he had thought to be dead was standing right in front of him. Naruto, seeing that he got no response, walked up to the man and snapped his fingers in his face a few times.

"Michael? You in there?" He said, making him snap out of his trance. He blinked a few times before coming back to his senses and punching the taller blonde in the gut as hard as he could, causing Naruto to wince a bit.

"Okay, maybe I deserved that." The blond said with a chuckle.

"Damn right you did! I've been thinking that you were dead for nine years!" Michael yelled angrily. Naruto sighed. He knew that Michael would act like this after seeing him.

"Calm down. I'll explain another time, not now." Naruto said. Michael took a few seconds to compose himself before finally calming down.

"Alright. I trust you Naruto." he said with Naruto nodding gratefully.

"Now, as I was saying, how's life been treating you these past few years?"

"It's been alright. Me, Amanda, and the kids are living in a house in Rockford Hills now. Recently though, everything's been going to shit. Jimmy just sits around playing video games all day, Tracy's been hanging out with bad people recently, and I think Amanda is cheating on me with her tennis coach. Really, since you 'died' everything's gone to hell." He said with a sigh.

"Damn. I'm sorry about that. Hopefully I can help out a little bit. I wonder how Tracy and Jimmy will react when they find out their Uncle Naruto is still alive." Naruto said with a snicker.

"Thanks Naruto. Anyway, let's get out of this place. I'm getting pretty sick of it." Michael said with the blonde nodding in agreement. They both walked out of the dealership and got into Michael's Tailgater before driving to Michael's house with the ride being spent in comfortable silence.

About 30 minutes later, they arrived at Michael's house. The gate opened and Michael parked his car in the garage. Naruto whistled, impressed at the size of the house. The two men then walked into the house and saw Amanda, Tracy, and Jimmy sitting around the dinner table with some Chinese takeout.

"Hello family! You'll never guess who I brought home! Michael exclaimed, getting his family's attention. They all turned around and were just as shocked as Michael was.

"Uncle Naruto!" Jimmy and Tracy yelled as they tackled him into a hug, sending him to the floor. Naruto merely chuckled. A few minutes later, they released him, allowing him to stand back up. Amanda was the next to embrace him, although it was much more calm than her kids.

"Naruto, where have you been? We've all missed you so much!" She said with Jimmy and Tracy nodding in agreement.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you guys all about it some other time, alright?" He asked after Amanda released him. They all nodded.

"Well, it's getting late. I'll talk to you guys later." He said. They were a little sad that he had to go so soon but accepted it. They waved at him as he walked out with him waving back.

After he exited the house, he pulled out his Samsung Galaxy s4 and called a taxi. About 10 minutes later, it arrived and took him to his house which wasn't that far from Michael's house. Paying the cab driver, he exited the vehicle before entering his house, throwing his shoes off, and going to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Naruto was rudely awakened by his alarm clock at 8:30. Grumbling, he reached over and smashed it to pieces before getting up. He took a shower and dressed in an outfit like the one he had worn the day before.<p>

A few minutes later, Naruto walked into his garage and got into his Infernus before driving out. He decided to head to Michael's house to see if he was up yet.

When he arrived, he noticed that there was another car parked in the driveway that didn't belong there. He shrugged it off before knocking at the door with Tracy answering it.

"Hey Trace. Do you know where your dad is? I need to talk to him." He asked, not noticing the girl's blush at the nickname.

"Yeah, he's out back. Some other guy's back there also who I've never seen before." She said. Naruto nodded gratefully as he entered the house before walking out the back door. When he got outside, he noticed that Michael was talking to a young african american man.

"Yo Michael! Who's this?" He asked, pointing towards the unnamed man.

"Oh hey Naruto, this is Franklin Clinton. Franklin, this is Naruto Uzumaki, an old friend of mine." He said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you two man." Franklin responded.

"Ok, now that we're acquainted, let's go get a drink. There's this bar I like. Besides, I promised Franklin a beer anyway." He said.

"Let's go." Naruto said, eager to get a drink.

"Alright, we'll take Amanda's car." He said. As soon as he got into Amanda's convertible, his phone started ringing. Taking it out, he noticed that it was Jimmy. He shrugged before answering.

"Hey, Jim. I'm going for a drink with-" He started only to have Jimmy cut him off.

"Dad? Shit! I'm in our boat going down the western highway! I-It's been stolen!" He yelled in a panicked voice.

"What!? The yacht's been stolen!?" Michael yelled angrily.

"I was trying to sell it! You know, I need money and they don't wanna buy it, they wanna take it! I'm hiding in the head!"

"You're insane! I'm coming _for my boat!" _He yelled, emphasizing the last three words before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Ther's been a change of plans. Jimmy tried to sell my boat and now he's being kidnapped along with it." He said exasperatedly. Upon hearing this, Naruto facepalmed himself. Jimmy had never been the brightest bulb but to do something like this?

"All right. I'll do what I can to help with that man." Franklin said as he jumped in the back seat behind Michael with Naruto in the passenger seat.

"I guess I will too. I've got nothing else to do." Naruto said. They then took off down the road. A few minutes later they reached the western highway. Not a few seconds after they got there, they saw a large truck with Michael's boat on it.

"There, there it is! That's my boat!"Michael yelled as he slammed on the gas in order to catch up with it.

"Yeah well your boat's in a fuckin' hurry man!" Franklin yelled.

"Oh, we'll catch 'em!"

Michael slammed on the gas even harder, causing the car to launch forward. They soon caught up with the truck, seeing as how it was a massive semi and as a result was not very fast. Naruto then stood up in his seat before climbing onto the hood of the car, somehow maintaining his balance.

"Hey, Naruto! What the hell are you doing!?" Michael yelled.

"I'm going to jump onto the truck so I can get my nephew out of there! The boat can wait!" He yelled back. Michael nodded before lining up the front of the car with the rear end of the truck. Naruto took a deep breath before leaping off the hood, just barely grabbing onto the truck. He struggled a bit but still managed to get onto the deck of the boat where a thug was waiting for him with a bat. The thug charged at the blonde and swung the bat, hoping to hit him in the face with it but was met by nothing but air as Naruto swiftly ducked underneath it before nailing him in the face, making the thug fly into the wall, out cold.

"Jimmy! You in there?" Naruto asked as he knocked on the door.

"Uncle Naruto?" Asked Jimmy hopefully.

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get you out of here!" Naruto yelled. A few seconds later, Jimmy came out, looking shaken up but otherwise alright. Naruto then picked Jimmy up and held him over his right shoulder before jumping back into Amanda's car. He set Jimmy down in the passenger seat behind Franklin before sitting back down.

"Alright, that everyone? Good, now let's get my boat!" Michael yelled as he started chasing after the truck again. Not long after, the engine started to smoke and the car slowed down.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Michael raged as he futilely pressed down on the gas pedal, hoping the car would speed back up. Alas, it was all for naught as the truck with the boat was able to get away.

"My boat!" Michael growled.

"It's just a thing!" Jimmy said

"My boat!"

"Michael! Calm the fuck down before you say something you regret!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright! Alright! I'll calm down." Michael said. Jimmy looked at Naruto, silently thanking him. Franklin, who had been quiet until now, suggested a Los Santos Customs near the airport where they could get the car fixed. Michael liked the plan so he started to head there.

"Hey Naruto, Franklin? Could you give Jimmy a ride home after they've fixed this thing? I wanna headbutt the road in peace." He said, getting a nod from Franklin and Naruto. The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Los Santos Customs. Michael got out before handing two thousand dollars from his pocket to Naruto, who was now sitting in the driver's seat with Franklin riding shotgun. He then got into the back of a cab that Franklin had called for him and left.

"Alright, let's trick this whip!" Jimmy yelled getting a snicker from Naruto and a snort from Franklin. About twenty minutes later, they exited the garage with the car looking good as new.

"Alright Jim, let's get you home." Naruto said.

"Hey, Naruto right?" Franklin inquired, recieving a nod from the blonde.

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"You seem like a trustworthy guy. Do you think you could help me out with a few things?" He asked

"Sure. I really don't have much else to do. There's no good jobs to be done right now so I'll help you out." He responded with Franklin thanking him, which he waved off.

When they got back to the house, Jimmy gave Franklin his LifeInvader name and gave them both his number. Not long after that, Franklin called a cab and left. Naruto got back into his black and red infernus before driving back home. When he got home, he went straight to bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Do you like it so far? For the people reading this that are following my Naruto/Victorious crossover, I will be updating that soon. Recently, I've been up to my tits in work so I haven't had any real free time to sit down and write. This fic will probably be updated once every week or so, and the chapters will be longer than this. I plan for this fic to follow the story but I will also add my own stuff in. As for the pairing, I am currently leaning towards Naruto x Tracy but I may add more if you guys want.**

**Ages:**

**Naruto: 25**

**Tracy:19**

**Jimmy:21**

**Michael:45**

**Franklin:25**

**Trevor:45**

**Amanda:35**

**I know you may find it weird that Jimmy and Tracy call him their Uncle when they are so close in age but I just wanted to write it that way. Be sure to review!**


	2. Meeting Chop and Marriage Counseling

**A/N: Hello again! It's me, back with another chapter. I'm very happy to see that people are enjoying this story so far. To be honest, the idea for this came at complete random and I typed out the first chapter within an hour. Now, someone pointed out to me that Tracy is older than Jimmy so now Tracy is 21 and Jimmy is 19. Thank you to everyone who left a review, followed, or favorited this story.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:I don't own Grand Theft Auto or Naruto. They belong to Rockstar Games and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

><p>"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-" Came the annoying noise of Naruto's alarm clock as it quite rudely brought him out of dreamland. It would have continued if the blonde hadn't thrown it out the window. Said blonde yawned loudly before sighing to himself.<p>

"Damn... that was the fifth one this week." He grumbled. He then got up, took a shower and threw on a new outfit consisting of a blood red muscle shirt, a black unzipped hoodie, and black cargo pants with many pockets. He also didn't bother to tie his hair in a ponytail, causing it to hang down and cover his right eye entirely. After he was ready, he walked into his garage before getting into one of his other cars, a midnight blue bullet.

As soon as he had pulled out of his garage, his phone started ringing. Pulling it out, he noticed that it was Franklin.

"Yo Frank. What's up?" He asked.

"Hey man, I need your help with something. Meet me at my aunt's house in Strawberry." Franklin responded.

"Alright, I'll be there." He said before hanging up. _'And here I thought today was gonna be boring.'_ He thought as he drove at top speed through the busy streets, completely ignoring the numerous drivers and civilians cursing at him and flipping him off.

Ten minutes later he arrived at the address Franklin told him about. He expected Franklin to be waiting for him outside but he wasn't. He looked around and noticed that Franklin's white Buffalo was parked in the driveway so he was most likely there.

_'Speak of the devil' _He thought as he saw Franklin come out of the house and walk over to his car. Naruto got out and greeted him.

"So, what is it that you needed?" He asked. Franklin motioned him over to where he was and he obliged.

"Hey man, walk with me over here. A dude I know is waitin' there for us. I'll explain it when we get there." Franklin said, getting a shrug from Naruto. A few blocks later they turned into an alleyway, where a white van was parked.

"Hey Franklin, why don't you write "FREE CANDY" on the side so you look even more like a pedophile." Naruto joked as the van just screamed pedophile.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now come on, the guy I was talking about's back here." He responded. They soon reached the back of the van where Franklin's friend was waiting, along with a large rottweiler with a silver collar that read "Chop".

"Is this the guy Franklin?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, Naruto meet Lamar Davis, Lamar, this is Naruto, he's gonna be helpin' us out." Franklin said, introducing them. They both nodded to each other. In his head, Naruto compared Lamar to Franklin. Lamar was tall, if he had to guess he would say about 6'1 and was also lanky whereas Franklin was about 5'11 and was more muscular.

"Alright, let's get loaded up." Lamar said as he ushered Chop into the back. Naruto also decided to sit in the back with Chop while Franklin was driving and Lamar rode shotgun. Once they were loaded up, Naruto voiced the question that had been on his mind since Franklin had first called him.

"Alright, what did you guys need my help with?"

"Here's the deal, you know the ballas right?" Lamar asked. After he saw that Naruto nodded, he continued."We're gonna kidnap one of their OG's and get paid forty thousand bucks for it. You in?" He finished.

"Sure, why not? Sounds like fun." The blonde said with a grin. As they drove to their destination, Franklin and Lamar bickered about various things. Naruto tuned it out as he knew it was going to happen eventually. After all, Franklin and Lamar's personality's were polar opposites of each other. Franklin was calm and collected while Lamar was impulsive and loud. Also, he noticed that Chop had taken a liking to him, for nearly half of the trip Chop was either licking him or humping his leg.

Thankfully, they reached their destination. Franklin and Lamar stepped out of the van, followed by Naruto. Lamar suggested that they all wear masks,which they thought was a good idea. They then turned this corner where their target was waiting, currently he was seated on a sports bike while attempting to flirt with a prostitute.

Lamar being the most brash out of them was the first to speak.

"Hey what's happenin' now D man? Ain't no fun if the gangsters can't have none!"

"Hey fuck you man! I ain't sharing no ass with the CGF!"

"Ain't nobody sharin' nothing!" The prostitute butted in. While this was happening, both Naruto and Franklin were inwardly facepalming.

"Man fuck y'all! Hey ain't there a law against you mark ass gangstas, insignia mask-wearing motherfuckers!" D shouted.

"Oh, so now you snitchin? What now!" Lamar yelled as he pulled out a handgun and pointed it sideways at D.

_'Damn. Well that escalated quickly' _Naruto thought as he watched the interaction. D seemed to be intimidated and decided to make a run for it on his bike, making them dodge out of the way lest they get ran over.

"Come on, let's go!" Lamar shouted. They all then took off back towards the van. Once they finally got back to the van, Franklin slammed on the gas.

"Wait, how the fuck are we supposed to catch a guy on a sports bike when we're in a van!" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry man, we got this!" Lamar responded. Eventually they managed to chase him to a bus depot where he crashed and took off on foot. Seeing this, Franklin got out of the van followed closely by Naruto and Chop. The chase led them into a railyard full of boxcars.

"We'll never find him here! There's too many places for him to hide!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey man, that's what Chop's here for!" Franklin yelled back as he ordered Chop to sniff him out. The dog led them to a group of boxcars which all turned out to be empty. Chop sniffed the ground again before suddenly taking off towards an empty lot. When they managed to catch up to him they saw that instead of sniffing the guy out, he was busy humping another dog. A male one to be exact.

"Damn, I didn't know that Chop swings that way!" Naruto exclaimed, currently laughing his ass off.

"Nah, he'll just fuck anything." Franklin said as he pulled Chop off the other dog. Chop whined but started sniffing again. He took off again towards another group of boxcars with Naruto and Franklin on his heels.

Franklin took the outermost car while Naruto took the car in the middle. They counted down before opening the doors at the same time. Franklin's was empty but the one Naruto opened held the man they were looking for.

"I hope you're not scared of dogs!" Naruto yelled as D bolted out of the car. It proved to be futile when Chop easily caught up to him before tackling him. D tried to crawl away but looked up and saw Naruto who looked... different, at least to him. Behind the blonde man, D saw an image of a massive nine tailed fox bearing it's fangs and snarling at him. At that moment, if you looked hard enough, you could see that the hardened gang member had pissed himself.

"So, you gonna come quietly or are we going to have to do this...**The hard way!?**" Naruto yelled with his voice becoming demonic at the end. D nodded fearfully which caused the massive fox to disappear and Naruto's face to go back to normal.

"Good. Franklin, let's get this guy in the van." Naruto called to Franklin, receiving a nod. It was then that Lamar pulled into the lot near them, allowing them to load the now tied up D into the van. Franklin got back into the front seat and Naruto put Chop into the back with the gang member before climbing in and shutting the doors.

"Oh come on man! You're leaving me back here with the dog _and _this dude? He's a demon!" He yelled fearfully. Naruto merely smirked evilly at him, causing him to shut up. When they had almost reached their destination, Lamar pulled out his cellphone and said that he had to make a call, most likely about the forty thousand dollar ransom.

_'Is he really doing this on his cellphone!? That's going to get traced!' _Naruto thought and he was about to say it out loud but Franklin beat him to it.

"What the fuck are you doin' man!? They're gonna trace that in a second!" He yelled which Lamar just waved off.

"Yeah, we want forty thousand. It's either pay us or pay the funeral director motherfucker!" Lamar said before hanging up.

"Now look at what you did! You just gave them our location! Now we gotta let this motherfucker out!" Franklin yelled which caused Naruto to sigh. They pulled up to a random curb and Naruto kicked D out of the van which made him fall flat on his face.

"I'll remember this!" D shouted as they drove off. Lamar was definitely not happy and asked Franklin to drop him off at the recreation center. When they arrived, he got Chop out of the back and walked away.

"Hey sorry about this man." Franklin apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Hell, it was still fun. Hey, drop me off back at your Aunt's house, I left my car there." He said. A few minutes later Naruto was in his car.

_'Damn. Note to self: hang out with Franklin more often. That was the most fun I've had in months!' _ He thought as he started on his way to Michael's house.

Pretty soon, he found himself pulling into Michael's driveway which also had the contractor's truck parked there along with a red prius.

As soon as he walked up to the door, it swung open, revealing an enraged Michael De Santa along with Amanda who currently only had a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey, Naruto! Stop him, please!" Amanda shouted in desperation.

"Get out of my way!" Michael growled.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"She fucked a prick in my bed!" Michael yelled.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah and now I'm gonna teach him a lesson. You wanna come with me?"

"Fuck yeah! Let's go!" Naruto shouted eagerly. He had always hated when somebody messed with someone else's spouse, in his mind it was something you just didn't do.

"Just don't kill him!" Amanda called before angrily slamming the doors shut.

Michael got into the contractor's truck with Naruto jumping into the passenger seat.

"Hey, isn't this the contractor's truck?" He questioned

"Yeah. Don't worry, he'll get it back but it might have a dead body attached to it!" Michael confirmed. After chasing the tennis coach for a few minutes, an RV pulled out right in front of them forcing Michael to slam on the brakes, just barely being able to stop it in time.

"Come on! What the fuck are you doing!" Michael yelled at the man driving it while honking the horn. Eventually the RV had left but the coach had vanished.

"Where the hell did that little bastard go?" Naruto asked.

"He lives somewhere up in the canyon! We'll find him!" Michael said as he turned onto a dirt road that was underneath a row of houses. Eventually they found the tennis coach standing on the deck of one of them.

"Hey Naruto, there's a winch in the back of the truck. I want you to tie the cable to one of the supports up there. We're bringing his deck down!" Michael yelled as they got out of the truck. Naruto nodded and grabbed the cable before starting to wrap it around one of the deck supports while Michael yelled at the man standing on the deck.

"I told you I'd comp the sessions bud!" The coach yelled to Michael, hoping it would calm him down. Instead, it only served to enrage him further which was never good.

"Well there were a lot of freaking sessions bud! I'm starting to think you were working on more than her backhand!"

"Hey, Mindy's backhand has come a long way bro! But sometimes it's got to get worse to get better!"

"Yeah well maybe I should come up there and practice my backhand... on your face!"

"Bud, your negative energy is seriously bringing me down!"

"Oh, I hope it is bud!"

"Hey Michael, we're hooked up!" Naruto butted in.

"You come into my house, take my money and nail my wife are you fucking kidding me!?" Michael shouted, seeming angrier with every word he said.

"I'm gonna stick up my hand and say that was uncool, bud! My bad! Seriously!" The coach said with his right hand held up while an unknown woman stood behind him before dialing a number on her phone and walking away.

"How fucking magnanimous!" Michael started sarcastically."May I please offer you my applause... you fucking motherfucker!"He finished before getting back into the truck.

"Let's see how you feel when someone fucks with your shit!" He yelled as he stepped on the gas pedal, causing the deck to lurch forward a bit with a few pieces falling off.

"Damn this is fun!" Naruto said with a very fox-like grin. The deck lurched again with more pieces falling off before it lurched a final time with the whole deck plus a large part of the back side of the house coming crashing down. Michael and Naruto shared a laugh at the tennis coach's expense before driving off.

They didn't make it very far before the same coach called Michael.

"Mr. De Santa, what the hell!? That's not my house!" He yelled in a panicked voice.

"Bullshit." Michael responded, clearly not believing him.

"What, do you really think I could afford a house like that!? I'm a tennis coach, I hit balls for a living!" The coach said before someone else picked up the phone.

"Green light! Green light! Martin Madrazo give you green light!" the same woman from before shouted in a heavy eastern European accent.

"Oh I'm scared lady! Just fucking terrified!" He said sarcastically before hanging up.

"Um Michael, we've got a problem!" Naruto said as he looked behind them, spotting multiple black SUV's filled with goons.

"Well deal with it!"

"Fine!" Naruto said before reaching into his hoodie and pulling out a large pistol. The gun was pure black with japanese engravings on it. The barrel was about 39 cm long. All in all, it was pretty intimidating. (If you're having trouble picturing it, think of Jackal from Hellsing but with different engravings.)

Sighing, Naruto leaned out of the window before shooting five rounds in quick succession, nailing each driver in the face, causing their heads to explode from the high caliber rounds and making the cars they were driving spin out and explode. As he leaned back into the car, he heard Michael let out a low impressed whistle.

"Damn, you're still as good of a shot as I remember." He remarked, getting a smirk from Naruto.

"Thanks, now let's get back to your house"

They soon arrived back at his house with Michael parking the now slightly beaten truck in the driveway.

"Hey, thanks man. I had no idea it was gonna get that heated. To be honest with you, I don't even know what the fuck's going on!" Michael said.

"Well, we're about to find out. Look." Naruto said as he pointed towards the gate where another black SUV pulled into the driveway. Out of it stepped the woman from earlier, a thug with a metal bat, and Martin Madrazo himself.

"Do you know who I am? Do you know who I am!?" He growled, getting a no from both of them.

"You, I know you, I know where you live!" He said as he pointed at Michael.

"Who are you?" He asked to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Why?" The blonde said, not really caring at the moment.

"License." Martin demanded.

"Yeah well how about you fuck off?" Naruto asked, infuriating the man.

"Teach him a lesson!" He barked at the thugs. They nodded and both swung at Naruto at the same time, only to have the bats caught by the blonde like it was nothing. He then pulled them out of the thugs' grips before hitting them in the face with them so hard that the part of their face that he hit actually caved in. The two thugs fell to the floor, dead. Everyone who was watching except Michael were astonished that he had taken them out so easily.

"Next time, get better goons!" He yelled as the spectral image of the fox appeared behind him again with it being visible to all but Michael. Martin and the woman both took a step back in fear of the beast before bolting for the car and hastily taking off.

"Uh, what just happened?" Michael asked, surprised that they had taken off like that.

"What just happened was I saved your ass, again." Naruto responded with a smirk.

"Whatever. Hey, you wanna come inside? Have a beer?" Michael asked, receiving a nod from Naruto who felt like he needed a drink after the day he had. After about an hour later, Naruto exited the house before getting in his car and heading home. Once he got home he sat on his couch and turned on the TV.

_'Damn today was fun.'_ was the last thought that crossed his mind before he dozed off on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's a wrap on chapter two! Don't expect this fic to be updated this fast on a regular basis. I just really felt the urge to write this today. Now, I need you guys to recommend who you want me to pair with Naruto. Tracy is confirmed but I need suggestions as to who else I should add. Feel free to leave your suggestion in a review or in a PM. Also, I will be setting up a poll on my profile so I can see if you guys want Naruto to be able to use chakra in this fic. **

**And, as always, be sure to leave a review telling me what you think of my story. I need to know so I can fix any mistakes I am making so you guys can enjoy it more.**


	3. A Day at the Beach and Meeting Stretch

**A/N: Hello again my faithful readers. It's me, back with another chapter. An author by the name of MarTinez9 had a good idea for what I could do about chakra. I might just do that but I'll wait until I close the poll on Wednesday. After all, I don't know if you guys want chakra in any form. The reason why I have been updating this so much recently is because I haven't really been able to find good fics to read so I figured I would keep writing my own. The only downside to this is that I have to replay the game to get myself familiarized with the characters as all I really do on GTA since I beat it way back in September 2013 was play GTA online. Also, I've been trying to get out as many chapters as I can before I get writer's block which is bound to happen soon. Anyway, without further ado, let the third chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own GTA or Naruto. They belong to Rockstar Games and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone, listen to what we say and no one gets hurt!" Michael yelled as he brandished his assault carbine.<em>

_"Open the door or you'll get worse than hurt!" Trevor yelled while banging on the glass between them and the employee area of the depot. The security guard obliged, unlocking the door which Trevor then kicked open. Michael and Naruto soon followed, aiming their guns at the people __in order to get them into the back room._

_"I'll handle the plastic!" Trevor called as he walked further into the depot before planting a sticky bomb on the vault door. Soon after that he came back intp the room, confirming that the explosives were ready to blow._

_"Alright! I'll call it in!" Naruto said before pulling out his phone and calling the contact labeled as "detonate". Not five seconds later there was a loud explosion that shook the building, confirming that the charges had exploded. The three then ran back to the vault to claim their prize. When they reached the vault, they split up and started stuffing their bags full of money. Altogether they had claimed about 200,000 which wasn't bad. They then walked out of the vault but before they could move on, Michael was grabbed from behind by a security guard who then held up his 9mm pistol to his head after taking off his ski mask._

_"I saw your face, I'll remember you!" The guard stated in a mildly panicked tone._

_"You forget a thousand things everyday. How about you make sure this is one of 'em?" Michael asked as if he didn't have a gun to his head. Trevor then had enough and just shot the guard in the face, making his body fall to the floor. Michael cursed before grabbing his ski mask and putting it back on. They ran ahead before coming to a large locked metal door._

_"Here, I'll set some charges to get us through! Their on a timer, so brace yourselves!" Naruto shouted before running back behind cover just as the charges detonated._

_"Fan-fuckin-tastic!" Trevor hooted as they moved through the opening. They came across a large garage door in the next room with Trevor hitting the switch to open it. Once they were outside, they were forced to fight their way through pretty much the entire police force of North Yankton before they finally reached the get away car, a large rancher._

_They didn't get very far before a cop car caught up with them._

_"Shit, I think they're gonna-" The hired driver started before getting shot in the head twice by the police. The car started to go out of control but Michael managed to throw the man's body out of the car before taking the wheel. Glancing over, he noted that the cops were still following them._

_"Fuck you too!" Michael yelled before ramming into the police, sending them off the road and into a pole. Eventually they came to a railroad crossing. Michael tried to outrun the train but the rear end of the car got hit and the car was totaled. They all stumbled out, injured but overall still fine._

_"Is everyone alright?" Michael asked as he surveyed the damage._

_"Yeah we're fine. I'll be a lot better after we find this fuckin chopper!" Naruto remarked as they started walking down the road. They stumbled upon a large farm-house which was where Michael said the chopper was._

_"Here, I'll check around back." Naruto said before starting to walk only to get a sniper bullet to the chest from a sniper hiding behind a building a good distance away from there. He screamed as he fell down, writhing in pain. Michael walked over to him, saw the wound, and cursed._

_'Fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen! All I had to do was fake my death and let Trevor and Naruto get away but now Naruto's going to die, and its my fucking fault!" He raged in his head before shaking it clear. There was no turning back now, not after everything he had done. He looked in the direction the bullet had come from as if he ws expecting something before he too was shot, although in a much less lethal spot. He too fell to the ground, cursing._

_"Fuck! I'm hit! Jesus, I'm not gonna make it! Fucking gonna bleed out!" He yelled, clutching at his wound. "T, you've gotta get out of here!"_

_"No! You motherfuckers!" Trevor yelled as he unleashed round after round out of his assault rifle, killing at least 30 officers before running out of ammo. He cursed before grabbing a woman who lived on the farm as a hostage. He threw her towards the police before taking off into the snow. And then, everything went black._

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Naruto swore as he woke up in a cold sweat from dreaming of that day again. He took a minute to compose himself before standing up from his couch and stretching, feeling the muscles in his back pop. He then walked upstairs and took a VERY cold shower before dressing in the same outfit he had worn yesterday. When he got out, he glanced at his clock and noticed that it was about 11:00 AM. Sighing, he grabbed the keys to his bullet before heading over to Michael's house. When he arrived, he noticed that Tracy's car was gone along with Amanda's. He parked his car next to Michael's before knocking on the door.<p>

About thirty seconds later, Michael answered the door and let him in. For about 20 minutes, they sat around, watching old Vinewood movies while talking about random things. They then heard shouting coming from upstairs.

"Dude do you even have a penis? Or are you one of those hermaphro-dudes born without genitals?"

Michael and Naruto shared a glance before sighing and turning the movie up but it seemed that no matter how loud they made it, you could still clearly hear Jimmy.

"Here, I'll deal with this." Michael said after turning the movie off. Naruto shrugged and went to the kitchen to get a drink. In the meantime, Michael stormed angrily up the stairs before reaching Jimmy's room where he was playing Righteous Slaughter.

"The fuck you doing?" Michael asked.

"Nothing." Jimmy responded.

"Really? Cause I keep hearing 'hermaphrodite' this, 'suck cock' that."

"Go away." Jimmy said while trying to lean around to get a better view of his TV.

"What?" Michael questioned angrily.

"Go watch your linear entertainment. Go watch porn, I don't care, just go away!"

"Lazy shit!" Michael yelled as he grabbed a chair from one side of the room before swinging it at the TV with all the strength he could muster, causing the screen to shatter.

"What the fuck!?" Jimmy shouted as he got up from the bed. Naruto, hearing the loud crashing sound of the chair hitting the TV, ran up the stairs and in to the room.

"Woah woah what the fuck is going on up here?" He asked when he saw that they looked about ready to kill each other.

"This little fuck wouldn't shut up and wouldn't listen to me so I smashed his TV!" Michael responded.

"God dammit Michael! Now you have to buy him a new TV!" Naruto yelled in exasperation at his friend letting his anger get the best of him again.

"Thank you, uncle Naruto." Jimmy said gratefully.

"Oh so now you're taking his side!? What the fuck Naruto!?" Michael asked, even angrier than before.

"Look, I'm not taking any sides. I'm just trying to keep you two from tearing each other's heads off!" Naruto yelled back. Michael sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Alright, I have an idea. Let's go to Vespucci Beach. I'll explain when we get there." Michael said in a much more calm voice. Naruto and Jimmy shared a glance before agreeing and getting into Michael's Tailgater.

About 20 minutes later, they had arrived at the beach. Michael parked in the one available spot before they all got out. Michael started walking to the bike rental store and ordered three for them.

"Alright, now that we've got our bikes, I have an idea." Michael said after they had picked out their bikes.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If Jimmy can beat me to the end of the boardwalk, then I'll pay for his TV. If I win, he has to get a job and pay for his own TV. Sound good?" Michael asked with Naruto and Jimmy nodding.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said before taking off on the bike, leaving both Michael and Jimmy in the dust. They too started pedaling with Michael gaining the lead.

A few minutes later, Naruto had reached the end of the boardwalk. He got off of the bike and waited while leaning on the railing. He didn't have to wait long before he saw Michael and Jimmy tied at the very end of the boardwalk. Michael seemed to run out of steam and slowed down, allowing Jimmy to win the race.

"That's it, I won. You owe me a new TV." Jimmy told Michael a little bit smugly.

"Yeah well I never agreed to that." Michael responded with his hand on his shoulder.

"You know, this is real nice dad. Bonding, good times..."

"I've given it my best shot. But hey, we're having fun right?

"You wouldn't know fun if it sat on your face."

"Ah, come on."

"I mean, why do I have to hold your hand through this whole midlife crisis bullshit? And why don't you stick your nose up Tracy's butt sometime?"

"Because Tracy doesn't buy cars she can't afford so that thugs break into our house. Tracy doesn't get kidnapped or destroy my yacht!"

"Well that's because she's too busy getting fucked by dudes to get on TV!"

"What did you just say?" Naruto, who had been quiet until now, interjected.

"Well, it's true! I mean, according to her LifeInvader page, she's hanging out with producers _and _porno guys this afternoon!" Jimmy said defensively before pulling out his phone and showing them the post.

"Shit." Naruto swore angrily. For some reason right now he felt angry. No, he felt absolutely _furious_. He felt much more than just the protectiveness of an uncle trying to protect his niece. He felt...posessive.

"What do you mean?" Michael questioned.

"Actually, it's all happening right over there." Jimmy said as he pointed to a large yacht not far from them."You know, the one that makes yours look like a refugee raft?"

"This is the reason you broought me here, isn't it? You fuck!" Michael yelled before taking off in a sprint to a gap in the railing.

"Michael! Wait!" Naruto shouted. Michael stopped and turned around.

"What is it!?" He yelled, rather irritated at having to stop.

"I'll deal with it. Stay here with Jimmy." Naruto responded, recieving a nod from Michael. Naruto then ran into a nearby changing room and stripped down to a pair of orange and black swim trunks he had worn underneath hs pants. He had been planning on going to the beach after talking with Michael for a while.

He emerged from the room before diving into the water and swimming full speed to the yacht. Given that it wasn't very far away, he made it within a few minutes. When he had gotten onto the deck, he saw that Tracy was standing on a table dancing with a vodka bottle in her hand.

"Tracy! What the hell are you doing?" He yelled, his anger leaking into his voice. Tracy immediately froze and slowly turned to see a furious looking Naruto which was something she never wanted to see.

"H-Hey, uncle Naruto!" She started nervously."T-These guys are just friends!" She finished, hoping that her answer would calm him down. It instead had the exact opposite effect.

"Tracy, I'm going to give you five seconds to get over here." Naruto said.

"Fine." Tracy said, sounding a bit dissapointed. She jumped off the table and started to walk over to where Naruto was before she was forcefully pulled back by a man who looked like a bodybuilder.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Let go of me!" Tracy yelled as she tried to pry her arm free from the large man's grip.

"Hey asshole, let her go!" Naruto yelled with his anger almost at the boiling point.

"No, I'm good. After all, we haven't had our..._fun _yet." The man said in a sickly sweet tone. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Naruto. With an enraged cry, he charged over to the man who merely held a massive arm out, thinking that he would easily be able to stop him. That theory was blown out the window when the blonde grabbed his arm and gave it a sharp twist, snapping it with a resounding crack. The bodybuilder screamed in pain as he let go of Tracy in order to clutch his now broken arm. He was cut off when Naruto grabbed his face with his right hand before lifting him off the ground with one hand. He then, in an impressive show of strength, threw the man overboard before turning back to the now shocked people still on the boat.

"So... does anyone else have anything they want to say?" He asked in a deadly voice as if daring anyone to speak up. Thankfully, no one did. Naruto sighed and led Tracy onto a jet ski that was located down the steps. They both didn't speak as they made their way back to the shore. Once they had gotten back to land, they saw Michael and Jimmy waiting for them. Naruto turned to Tracy and spoke.

"Look Tracy, I'm sorry about what you had to see back there. I just want to look out for you. God knows what those guys might have done if I didn't get you out of there." He said apologetically before giving her a hug, unknowingly making her flush deep red at the action.

"I-It's alright. In fact, I should be the one thanking you." She responded with a bit of a stutter. Michael cleared his throat, reminding them of the fact that they weren't alone.

"Come on. Let's all just get out of here. I need a drink. Hey Naruto, you wanna come with?" He asked. Naruto shrugged, which Michael took as an agreement. Pretty soon, they had all squeezed into Michael's car before they left. They soon arrived at Michael's house where Jimmy and Tracy got out. Michael and Naruto left and went around the corner to the bar Michael had mentioned before Jimmy tried to sell his yacht. They stayed there for a few hours, talking about various things. One such thing was:

"Hey Naruto? You ever think about getting back into the business?" Michael asked as they sat at the bar.

"Yeah, I have. Why?" He asked curiously as the bartender filled up his glass.

"Well, you remember Lester? Right now, I'm mortgaged up to my eyeballs. I need money, and fast, so I figured I would call Lester. He can help us get something together. You in?" He asked although he already knew the answer. Naruto nodded eagerly.

"Hell yeah! I've been so bored recently because there weren't any jobs I could do. Go ahead, call him. Tell him to give me a call too willl you?" He asked, getting a nod from Michael before they continued talking about random unimportant things.

A few hours later, Naruto stumbled out of the bar, clearly drunk. He got into his car and managed to make it home without wrecking before he collapsed onto his couch and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto woke up with a pounding headache.<p>

'_Damn hangover.'_ He thought before grabbing some headache pills. He took them with a glass of water before trudging upstairs to take a shower. He then threw on the same outfit he had worn when he had reunited with Michael before walking back downstairs and turning on his TV.

When he turned it on, he saw that Jay Norris, the CEO of LifeInvader was unveiling a new phone. There was nothing else on so he kept watching.

"This company has come a long way since it started in my parent's pool house in East Carraway. Today, you're about to witness a new phase. Full on, weapons grade, red alert, world domination! We have put a billion people's private data in the public domain and we have milked every penny we could in the process!" He spoke, getting cheers from the crowd.

'_Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with this guy? Does he think these people will buy this bullshit?'_ He thought to himself.

"We have one of the youngest work forces in the world with the average age being only 14.4 years! That's not just impressive, it's revolutionary! Today, right here, we are about to take the next step! Prepare to witness... the future." Jay said with his hands in the docking motion.

"The LifeInvader mobile device." He said as he held up a large smart phone. "Yes, we have invented something no one else has thought of before! A small computerized-" He was cut off as the phone started to ring. "Hang on, I think someone is trying to dock with me. Hello?" He answered before the phone violently exploded, killing him instantly and sendng blood everywhere, The explosion made Naruto jump.

'_Jesus Christ! What the fuck was that!?' _He thought as he tried to slow down his racing heart. Once he had calmed down, he turned off the TV and grabbed his phone off the table. He then dialed Michael's number.

"Michael, what the fuck was that and why do I think that you and Lester had something to do with it?" He asked once Michael had picked up the phone.

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Michael replied in an unconvincing voice.

"Don't lie to me Michael." Naruto stated. He heard Michael sigh.

"Fine. I got ahold of Lester today and he asked me to do him a favor. This favor was that I had to put a device in the prototype phone. When Jay unveiled it, I called it and it exploded. There, happy now?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, when do you think we can do a job?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Soon, Naruto, soon. I'm going to talk to Lester again and see about it. I'll call you later." Michael said before hanging up. Naruto sighed and decided to go for a drive before grabbing the keys to his infernus. Once he had gotten outside, he heard his phone ringing again. He checked it and saw that it was Franklin.

"What do you need Frank?" He asked.

"Hey man, I need your help with something again. Me and Lamar will be waiting for you at my aunt's house. There's also gonna be another guy with us called Stretch. I'll explain when you get here." Franklin told him. He agreed to help before hanging up and taking off towards his destination.

It didn't take long for him to get there. When he arrived, he saw Lamar, Franklin, and an unidentified man standing on the sidewalk in front of Franklin's aunt's house. The other man was shorter than all of them and was rather skinny.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Hey man. So, this is Stretch, Stretch, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he's a friend of mine and can help us out a lot on this." He said. Naruto and Stretch nodded to each other.

"So, what's the deal?" Naruto asked.

"We're gonna be making a little..._transaction _so we figured we could get all the help we could just in case shit goes wrong." Stretch explained.

"Alright, I'll help. So, where to first?" He questioned as they got into Lamar's car.

"Ammu-nation. We gotta pick up some stuff just in case." Lamar said. Pretty soon, they had arrived at the ammu-nation. Franklin bought a pump shotgun with a flashlight while Lamar and Stretch just bought a pistol. Naruto bought a set of automatic pistols and some body armor. Once they had purchased everything, they got back into Lamar's car and set off to the location of the deal.

They arrived at the location, an old abandoned factory, about ten minutes later. They all got out and walked up the stairs and into a large room. What Naruto found odd was the fact that D was there. The even weirder thing was that Lamar talked to him as if he was his best friend even though they had been kidnapping him not even a few days before.

"Hey, what the fuck? Man, you was just kidnapping this nigga!" Franklin yelled. Stretch then walked up to D and greeted him.

"D my nigga! What's up? I'm crossing lines, I even did some time with your folks!"

"Hey look this ain't about you man." D said, suddenly hostile.

"What?" Stretched asked, taken aback by his sudden change in attitude.

"You know these niggas done fucked up!" D yelled as he pointed towards Lamar, Franklin, and Naruto. It was then that they heard cars pulling up outside. Franklin ran to the window and saw several trucks full of ballas park in front of the factory.

"Hey, we were set up!" Franklin shouted. From there, everything went downhill fast. Stretch pulled out his pistol and shot D in the head twice. They then ran out the side door, seeing that the door they came in through was blocked. They moved through the halls, ducking behind cover whenever a wave of ballas came through. Naruto proved to be the most efficient, wiping out the majority of them with his new automatic pistols.

They eventually managed to fight their way out of the factory only to see that there was a police helicopter hovering right above them.

"Shit man, the cops are all over us!" Lamar screamed in panic. Naruto merely pulled out one of his pistols and fired, hitting the pilot in the face and causing it to spin out of control before crashing not far from them. They then ran across the rooftops of the various buildings before jumping over the wall and landing on the road. Naruto looked to his left and saw that someone had conveniently abandoned their car on the street. He motioned them over to it before getting in the driver's seat. Once everyone had gotten in, he stepped on the gas. As soon as they turned, they were bombarded by cops. Naruto cursed as he swerved to avoid getting hit by one before speeding away as fast as the car could go.

Eventually, they managed to get out of sight of the cops. Naruto turned into a dark alleyway, hoping the cops wouldn't find them there. Thankfully they didn't and they managed to lose them. Franklin asked to be dropped back off at his aunt's house.

A few minutes later, they stopped the car outside the house. They all got out with Franklin heading inside.

"Hey man, thanks for that. You really saved our asses on that one." Lamar said thankfully.

"No problem." Naruto responded.

"Hey man, hit me up some time. You seem like the kind of guy I can trust." Stretch told him before giving him his number, followed by Lamar. They each said their goodbyes and left.

As soon as Naruto got back into his car, he received another phone call, this time from Michael.

"Hey Naruto. I've got good news." Michael said once he had answered.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Me and Lester have decided. We're gonna be hitting a jewelry store. There's a few things we have to get but after that, we'll be good to go."

"Sounds good. I'll swing by your house tomorrow so we can talk about what needs to be done." Naruto replied before hanging up. Right now, he was almost trembling in excitement. Sure it was only a jewelry store but the point was that he would finally be able to pull another heist. He spent the rest of the day at the beach doing nothing. At about 11:00 he headed home and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there's chapter three! I don't know why but I'm not really satisfied with this. Oh well, I'll go back and fix it if need be. Next chapter will be meeting Lester again along with setting up the heist. Also, I'm going to close the poll on my profile tomorrow so vote while you can.**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
